wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Whitefly
from Wild's adoption center. '-personality-' So many words describe the quiet dragoness Whitefly has grown to become. But the best way to describe her is like a flower. Whitefly is quiet and gentle, but easily swayed or crushed undertalon. She has a problem with standing up for herself and others, and is prone to being a bystander. However, if supported, she will stand for what she believes,and all she needs is a little push. Whitefly is a simplistic dragoness, and likes keeping it short and sweet. She is a tad obsessive, and strives for perfection, sometimes at the expense of her decency. Whitefly is shy and easy to scare, but stronger on the inside than she seems. Her lack of sight is a sore subject for her, like a mosquito bite or rash that just won’t go away. Often she has tried to come to terms with it, telling herself she should be happy to miss out on the bad sides of the world (for the most part), but she just doesn’t have the courage to win her inside battles. '-history-' The one word that would best describe Whitefly’s life would be ‘''change''’. Not just because she and her mother have lived in three Hives, including her current home, Tsetse Hive, but because of the one time she truly experienced what it was like to be mortal, and the ups and downs that came with it. Whitefly hatched on a clear day in her first home, Vinegaroon Hive, though it wasn’t like she could tell. Her mother, Carpenter, was greeted with her strange dragonet, but all she could see was her little dragonet. As Whitefly progressed through the first few weeks of her life, it became painstakingly clear that she was tremendously different. She was blind. After that realization, they moved to Mantis Hive for it’s reputation in studies for blind dragons. They lived there for a year, just until Whitefly was old enough for a more advanced school. Then they moved to Tsetse Hive. That was when the real challenge began. When one thinks challenge, they think a game or a social problem. Whitefly didn’t care in the slightest about either of them. Why, Whitefly’s problem is one not many care to address, even if they have it themselves; she felt without meaning. Whitefly wanted to stand for something, and find the one thing that she could excel at. Though she was (is) visually impaired, no one seemed to care. When she spoke in her hushed, whisper-like voice, dragons listened. She had it all, and it started going to her head. She took everything she had for granted. But even through the haze of her bratty actions, Whitefly felt incomplete. She had friends and finally, a permanent home, but she had no meaning that satisfied her. So her mother forced her to take a trip to help clean up the wreckage of the recent Bloodworm Hive wreckage. While she was there, Whitefly was overtaken by two emotions unknown to her. One that made her feel good, like she had done a good deed unrivaled by any, and two. Completion. Appreciation. Purpose. She didn’t feel like something so small and insignificant could be so completing, but she didn’t question it. After that, she barely took anything for granted anymore. Whitefly was still rich, but no longer retained her bratty self-absorbed qualities. It was almost a rite of passage for the four-year-old, as if she was leaving petty dragonethood behind for a better stage, a better purpose. All she wished? That others could find it too. Whitefly grew into the dragoness she is today very uniquely. After realizing what she determined what it meant to be complete, she began telling all her friends how she knew the secret to success. Whitefly and her friend’s belief of the concept diminished as they grew older, but Whitefly always remembered to spare a couple scales are give a little to those who needed it most. ref by wild! Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)